1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper blade system and more particularly pertains to cleaning bugs from a windshield of a vehicle with a windshield wiper blade system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wiper blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield wiper blades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning bugs from a windshield of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,918 to Leland discloses a flexible window washer and wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,938 to Golden discloses a windshield-cleaning system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,919 to Fritz, Jr. discloses a windshield wiper blade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,940 to Bradbury discloses a windshield wiper blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,146 to Cavenago discloses a wiper blade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a windshield wiper blade system where cleaning action is performed by a sponge on a stroke of the vehicle's windshield wiper actuating arm and wiping action is performed by an elastomeric squeegee on a return stroke of the vehicle's windshield wiper actuating arm.
In this respect, the windshield wiper blade system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning bugs from a windshield of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved windshield wiper blade system which can be used for cleaning bugs from a windshield of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.